Wing Striker F:S
Wing Striker F:S (Japanese: Wing Unicorno) is a bey that evolved from Crown Striker E230MRF. It is owned by SmashBros. Face Bolt: Striker/Unicorno ll The Face Despits "Moncernos" one of the 88 constellations in space. The face bolt has a more "fraggled" design than the regular Striker face bolt, giving more details. Energy Ring: Striker/Unicorno ll Striker has three "jagged" horns of the Unicorn, this time making it in the 720 direction than the 360 direction, making it spin way faster without stopping. Attack: 6 Defense: 5 Stamina: 1 4D Fusion Wheel: Wing The wheel is very similar to the beyblade Wing Pegasus' wheel, but with horns on it Metal Frame to change into three modes. Unlike Wing Pegasus, Striker's modes are Barrage, Light and Darkness which is when the horns go together and spin faster. Also this bey is similar to Blitz Unicorno. It is sticky. Attack: 6 Defense: 3 Stamina: 0 4D Performance Tip: Final Survive The bottom is similar to L-Drago Destroy's tip, but starting out on the HF Performance Tip, then the ESF tip which makes it spin longer. ESF is not that sharp because it would have poor balance issues otherwise, so this bey uses the ESF to spin longer and increase attack power by the SF in the name. Standing for Eternal Semi Flat. Attack: 4 Defense: 0 Stamina: 1 Special Moves Lightning Stream Slash: This move is when the bey circles the stadium as fast as 250 mph and gains speed. After the fast speed of the bey, it swirls up and makes a tornado which traps the beys inside and is made out of Lightning. It sticks the opposing beys to the tornado and they stop spinning. Starburst Drain:' This move is when the bey reaches it's max potential and jumps a little, then hits the bey in a triange shape again and again, till it loses most of it's power. After that, this bey will jump into the sky and dive into the opposing bey using a uppercut and the bey explodes.' Left Right Reverse Light:' This move is when the bey changes it's direction going left and right, making the opposing beys owner dizzy, sleepy and too tired to control his/her bey. Before this can happen, this beys' owner has to say "Make him/her dizzy and sleepy" Then finally, this bey gains all it's speed and spins faster. And delivers a raging attack and reaches the power of a Tsunami Earthquake which tears apart the opposing beys or either cracking them. ' Abilties Explosion Smash: This move helps the bey stay in the middle of the stadium for a long time, then activates in a dark spot and flips up and Striker immediately crushes the oppenent and the stadium explodes. Reverse Crush: 'This move happens when Striker is in reverse and in the ESF tip. It is similar to Thermal Pisces' Distortion Drive, but may crush the bey out of the Stadium. Unlike Distortion Drive, the Blader and his/her beyblade get woozy. The bey outspins itself, making Striker to step into the dark spot, crushing the bey, and making the Blader and the bey unconscious.'